The Incursion
The Incursion was a battle fought during 03. The battle erupted outside of the Town surrounding the Guild Hall on the 21st of the second month of 03, when the archfey, Làidrich the Emerald Knight, unleashed the mighty Tane upon the Collective's world. Kyrn the Legion On the morning of the first day of the Incursion, a hive mind known as Kyrn came through a portal in the fields outside of the Town. It was a creature that could spread its selves across the landscape like locusts, mandibles gnawing and spear-hands slicing, as it sung the song of ruin from a thousand mouths. There were many adventurers who arrived to protect the Town from Kyrn. They burst through the doors of the Guild Hall and fought through the village. In a final push, the adventurers were able to make it to the portal and shut it down. 'Participants: 'Alastair Grey, Azarel, Matsubi Hanako, Kovir Acorazado, Inàss Canem, Icarus Varekai, Reliquary, Mel, Lariam Alsconti, Sharei, Edward Marshal, Senalra. Jubjub and Bandersnatch Only an after after the attack of Kyrn the Legion, a second portal opened up in the middle of the Town. Through it came the mighty Jubjub bird. The beak of the Jubjub could tear the stones from towers, even as defenders’ spells roll from its brilliant plumage like rain. Several adventurers faced the Jubjub, though halfway through the fight another of the Tane broke through the portal: the Bandersnatch. The six-limbed bandersnatch flowed like a river between trees, its rippling spines adorned with the skulls of the dead. In a feat of strategical superiority and cooperation, the adventurers bested the two beasts. 'Participants: 'Alastair Grey, Edward Marshal, Azarel, Matsubi Hanako, Inàss Canem, Mel, Lariam Alsconti, Reliquary Jabberwock On the eve of the first day of the attack, a giant portal opened over the bay outside the Capitol City. From it came the first and greatest of the Tane: the Jabberwock. The beast was a dragonlike creature of madness and ruin, its burbling clouding foes’ minds even as its tamed whirlwinds cast aside arrows. From another portal, Captain Slaughter's ship, the Blood Seeker, arrived on the scene to protect the city against the wicked Jabberwock. Many adventurers arrived to offer aid, landing aboard the Blood Seeker and manning the weapons and using their magics to strike down the Jabberwock. Towards the end of the battle, the Jabberwock landed atop the Blood Seeker and put up a final fight before the adventurers struck it down. 'Participants: 'Victoria Slaughter, Alastair Grey, Azarel, Matsubi Hanako, Reliquary, Dhegan Tagaar, Mel, Sammy McCallister, Shin'ou Fuyuko Kellas Cat The morning after the Jabberwock attack, while the adventurers went through the streets of Capitol City to help the citizens of the city, a Tane known as the Kellas Cat attacked. The cat was as large as a human, hairless and emaciated with a skull for a head, could root through the minds of its victims and make them live through horrible nightmare situations, usually using the victim's darkest fears. Though they faced their worst nightmares, each adventurer was able to overcome them and defeat the Kellas Cat. After they each awoke, they encountered the physical form of the Kellas Cat, who teleported away. 'Participants: 'Khawla, Reliquary, Dhegan Tagaar, Alastair Grey, Inàss Canem, Azarel, Matsubi Hanako, Edward Marshal Arrival of Làidrich At the end of the second day, Làidrich the Emerald Knight and her companion, Arrow, came through a portal placed outside of the Guild Hall. When several adventurers rushed outside to confront her, the archfey spoke of a prophecy being fulfilled that would lead to an apocalyptic event. She had unleashed the Tane upon the Collective as a test of their capabilities and to strengthen them for what was to come. Làidrich's final test was to best her in combat, which the adventurers happily obliged. In a bloody fight, in which both sides were severely injured, the Beguiler known as Mel arrived with a bargain: the archfey would train the Collective properly in exchange for a clue in the hunt for Làidrich's deepest desire. Of course, the fey could not say no to such an offer and accepted it, to the annoyance of a few members of the Collective. Once the deal was struck, the archfey went back to the First World, also known as the Feywild, in agreement to return to the Guild Hall again. 'Participants: 'Alastair Grey, Inàss Canem, Azarel, Matsubi Hanako, Victoria Slaughter, Mel, Reliquary, Dhegan Tagaar, Lariam Alsconti Casualties and Injuries During the day and a half long battle, many villagers of the Town and citizens of Capitol City were killed by the Tane. In the Jabberwock attack, several of Captain Victoria Slaughter's crew were killed. Azarel and Lariam Alsconti were mauled by the Bandersnatch. Reliquary was shot in her left eye and Matsubi Hanako in her shoulder during the confrontation with Làidrich. Captain Slaughter was also pierced in the left shoulder causing a grievous wound - it was unknowingly healed within her shoulder and subsequently ripped out by LàidrichCategory:Events Category:Events in 03 EOC Category:Battles Category:Conflicts